Secret love
by Shelby Insanity08
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer, but she doesn't know who it is? What will happen when she does? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

_**Hey it's xxJerrysgurlxx, some of you might know me from my other stories, "Oh what...(finshed)" and Crazy Love(unfinished). Well...please read and Review. Flames welcome but not apprieciated.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. But I might add some of MY characters. I borrowed some of my ideas from my favorite Hermione/Draco pairing from _Gotta Love Drakie._ (So _Gotta Love Drakie_ if you read this I'm telling them i borrowed the Idea from you. So don't flame me.)**

_**Words in Italics are their thoughts**_

**Words in Bold is them talking**

_**Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer, but she doesn't know who it is? What will happen when she does? Read and Find out! **_

_**Chapter 1: Secret Admirer**_

**Hermione Granger sighed. She was finally returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a pretty horrendous summer. Her mother died, which left her to the mercy of her father. After her mother's funeral she stayed in her room for hours never leaving the room, never eating, never doing anything except mope around. This pissed her father off. She shuddered as she remember when he hit her for the first time.**

_**Flashback**_

**"Hermione get your arse down here!" Her father yelled. She had never heard him use this voice before. **

**She hestiantly left her room and walked down the stair to where her father watched her with blood-shot eyes. He was clearly drunk. Her father never drunk, but since her mother died he did many things he didn't do when she was alive.**

**Hermione began backing away as he stepped closer to her. Eventually her back came in contact of the wall behind her. Her eyes filled with fear. Her father laughed coldy.**

**"Stupid litte girl !" He said as he slapped her hard across her cheek sending her falling to the carpet below her. She looked up at her father while holding her cheek in obvious agony. Her father had never hit her before. Even though he was drunk, it still surprised her.**

**She ran straight to her room locking the door behind her. Her father followed her, banging on the door just as she shut and locked it.**

**She looked around the room, searching for a way to escape the horrible man on the other side of the door. Her eyes landed on the window on the other side of the room. She quickly gathered her supplies and books needed for Hogwarts, shrinking them, and putting them in her pocket. She picked up Crookshanks, her cat, and ran towards the window. Shoving it open she jumped out the window, landing on her butt. She stood up and looked up back at her window. Where her father stared down at her with such a menacing look in his eyes she ran for her life. Never looking back again.**

_**End Flashback**_

**Hermione sighed again. She pushed her cart towards the platform between 9 and 10 . She looked around making sure no muggles were watching. She took a deep breath and ran straight towards the middle passing through the brick wall as though it was never there. A sensation filled her. She was finally almost home. She looked up at the sign the said _Platform 9 3/4. _She smiled. She looked at the clock. The train was to leave in only a matter of minutes. She hurriedly headed towards the a pair of doors the lead to cabins. She looked through the cabin doors until she found her true friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She pushed open the door and walked in sitting beside Harry. Greeting him as she did so. **

**"So Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked as the train left the station.**

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. Find out what happens next by reading the next chapter soon to come.**

**Read **

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

**And**

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

**Review**

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

**Please! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Love**

**Hey it's xxJerrysgurlxx again. Hope you like my story so far! Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

_**Words in Italics are their thoughts**_

**Words in Bold is them talking.**

**Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer, but she doesn't know who it is? What will happen when she does? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 2: Head Girl and Head Boy Meet**

_**Last Time:**_

**Hermione sighed again. She pushed her cart towards the platform between 9 and 10 . She looked around making sure no muggles were watching. She took a deep breath and ran straight towards the middle passing through the brick wall as though it was never there. A sensation filled her. She was finally almost home. She looked up at the sign the said _Platform 9 3/4. _She smiled. She looked at the clock. The train was to leave in only a matter of minutes. She hurriedly headed towards the a pair of doors the lead to cabins. She looked through the cabin doors until she found her true friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She pushed open the door and walked in sitting beside Harry. Greeting him as she did so. **

**"So Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked as the train left the station.**

**"It was okay I guess." She said not looking him or Ron in the eye.**

**Harry gave Ron a worried look which he returned.**

**" 'Mione are you okay?" Ron asked worridly.**

**"Yeah, what makes you think I'm not." She said as she plastered a fake smile upon her face.**

**Ron still didn't look confinced, but he dropped the subject. Him and Harry started a conversation about guess what Quidditch. Gosh how she hadn't when the started talking about Quidditch.**

**She stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by though not actually seeing it. It was just a blur to her, like what Harry and Ron were talking about. **

**_'That's all those boys can talk about.' _She thought to herself. Suddenly a voice boomed through the train.**

_**"ALL HEAD GIRLS AND HEAD BOYS HEAD TOWARDS THE MAIN COMPARMENT IMMEIDATELY!"**_

**Hermione sighed again and headed out.**

**"Hey where are you going?" Ron asked, as though he didn't know why.**

**"I made Head Girl. Neither of you did?" She watched as they both shook their head.**

**"Oh well, but I wouldn't of minded sharing a room with either you." Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. **

**"Well got to go before they call again." She said as she headed towards the main compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, waiting for the meeting to begin.**

**"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" He asked as his prize winning smirk grazed his perfect features.**

**"I'm Head Girl and I was just about to ask you the same question, Ferret Boy." She said with a equally sized smirk.**

**Draco huffed and turned away.**

**_'Man she looks hot this year, wait did I just say I thought the ugly Mudblood Granger was hot. I must be delussional.' _He was shooken out of his thoughts as Proffesor McGonogall appeared.**

**"You all know the rules of the Head Boy and Head Girl correct?" She waited as all the students nodded their heads.**

**"Well then I will read the pairs of Head Boy and Head Girl of who will share a dormitory."**

**Hermione didn't pay attention until she heard her name called.**

**"Hermione Granger and...Draco Malfoy will share a room."**

**Both Hermione's and Draco's mouth hung open. They had not expected that.  
**

**"But.." Draco tried to argue.**

**"No buts now head back to your cabins. We will be arriving soon." She disappered as soon as she said this.**

**Hermione sighed angrily. She couldn't believe she had to share a room with Ferret Boy. Draco was thinking the same thing. He couldn't believe he had to share a room with the Mudblood Granger.**

**_'This should be a interesting year.' H_ermione thought to herself as she returned to her cabin.**

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry. But it's close to midnight now and I have school tomorrow so "So long and Good Night." Gerald : My Chemical Romance**

**xxJerrysgurlxx**


End file.
